graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Dillane
Stephen John Dillane (ur. 30 listopada 1956 w Londynie) – brytyjski aktor teatralny, filmowy i telewizyjny. Studiował historię i nauki polityczne na University of Exeter. Następnie przez trzy lata pracował jako reporter londyńskiego tygodnika „Croydon Advertiser”. Podjął też naukę w szkole teatralnej Bristol Old Vic Theatre School. Jako aktor telewizyjny debiutował w 1985 w jednym z epizodów serialu detektywistycznego Remington Steele. Wkrótce zaczął otrzymywać regularne angaże do produkcji telewizyjnych . 2012-03-25.. Jednocześnie występował w teatrach stołecznych (m.in. w Royal National Theatre) w adaptacjach sztuk Anioły w Ameryce, Hamlet, Końcówka, Wujaszek Wania i innych . W 2000 na Broadwayu pojawił się w przedstawieniu The Real ThingStephen Dillane w bazie Internet Broadway Database . 2012-03-26.. Zagrał też w licznych produkcjach kinowych, m.in. Horatia w Hamlecie u boku Mela Gibsona i Merlina w Królu Arturze, otrzymał główne role w Alei snajperów i Najwspanialszej grze w dziejach. Partnerował Robertowi Redfordowi w filmie Zawód: Szpieg, wystąpił także m.in. w Godzinach i w trylogii Goal!, a w 2012 dołączył do obsady drugiego sezonu produkowanej przez HBO Gry o tron. W 2009 otrzymał nagrodę British Academy Television Awards dla najlepszego aktora za film za rolę w filmie telewizyjnym The Shooting of Thomas Hurndall . W 2000 za swój występ na Broadwayu nagradzany w szczególności Tony Award i Drama Desk Award dla najlepszego aktora. Rola Thomasa Jeffersona w miniserialu John Adams przyniosła mu w 2008 nominację do Emmy dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego. Wybrana filmografia * Remington Steele (1985) jako Bradford Galt * Comeback (1987) jako Alec * The Secret Garden (1987) jako Kapitan Lennox * Business as Usual (1987) jako Pan Dunlop * An Affair in Mind (1988) jako Gray Harston * Christabel (1988) jako Peter Bielenberg * The One Game (1988) jako Nicolas Thorne * The Yellow Wallpaper (1989) jako John * Hamlet (1990) jako Horatio * Zmierzając do domu (Heading Home, 1991) jako Leonard Meopham * Achilles Heel (1991) jako Philip Blackstock * Frankie's House (1992) jako Antony Strickland * Hostages (1993) jako Chris Pearson * You Me + It (1993) jako James Woodley * La Chance (1994) jako Antonio * The Rector's Wife (1994) jako Jonathan Byrne * Widowing of Mrs. Holroyd (1995) jako Pan Blackmore * Skradzione Serca (Two If by Sea, 1996) jako Evan Marsh * Aleja snajperów (Welcome to Sarajevo, 1997) jako Michael Henderson * Firelight (1997) jako Charles Godwin * Déjà Vu (1997) jako Sean * Kings in Grass Castles (1998) jako Patsy * Miłość i Wściekłość (Love and Rage, 1998) jako Dr Croly * The Darkest Light (1999) jako Tom * Anna Karenina (2000) jako Karenin * Przyzwoity przestępca (Ordinary Decent Criminal, 2000) jako Noel Quigley * Zawód: Szpieg (Spy Game, 2001) jako Charles Harker * Cazalets (2001) jako Edward Cazalet * Kurator (The Parole Officer, 2001) jako DI Burton * Godziny (The Hours, 2002) jako Leonard Woolf * Prawdziwe oblicze Charliego (The Truth About Charlie, 2002) jako Charlie * Zgromadzenie (The Gathering, 2002) jako Simon Kirkman * Przystań (Haven, 2004) jako pan Allen * Król Artur (King Arthur, 2004) jako Merlin * Nine Lives (2005) jako Martin * Gol! (Goal!, 2005) jako Glen Foy * Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach (The Greatest Game Ever Played, 2005) jako Harry Vardon * Klimt (2006) jako Sekretarz * Gol 2 (Goal II: Living the Dream, 2007) jako Glen Foy * Ulotne fragmenty (Fugitive Pieces, 2007) * Uwikłani (Savage Grace, 2007) jako Brooks Baekeland * Gol 3 (Goal! III, 2008) jako Glen Foy * John Adams (2008) jako Thomas Jefferson * The Shooting of Thomas Hurndall (2008) jako Anthony Hurndall * 44 Inch Chest (2009) jako Mal * Gra o tron (Game of Thrones, 2012) jako Stannis Baratheon Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy Kategoria:Rola zakończona de:Stephen Dillane en:Stephen Dillane fr:Stephen Dillane pt-br:Stephen Dillane ru:Стивен Диллэйн